


Descended From A Demon

by JustA_RandomOtaku



Category: Code Geass, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is new at this and requests love and hugs, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, F/M, How Do I Tag, I mean it’s Code Geass and Harry Potter so like secrets galore, Quidditch, Secret reveals, So if you’re not spoiled here you’ll be spoiled somewhere else, but like CG is 10 years old and HP is even older, massive spoilers, potions essays suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustA_RandomOtaku/pseuds/JustA_RandomOtaku
Summary: In 2018 a.t.b., a demon was killed for the sake of the world.In 2018 a.t.b., a Dark Lord made the first step towards the end of the peace the demon died for.In 2040 a.t.b., the last two innocent souls died to restore that peace, if only for a little while.In 2054 a.t.b., their son received information that would change the world.~~•~~Nunnally took the letter -- what material could that be made of? Parchment? -- and read the address.Empress Nunnally vi BritanniaGringottsShe blinked a few times, then turned to her knight. “Suzaku… when was the last time we took a vacation?” Nunnally asked, only half-joking.
Relationships: Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia (past)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Message From Wispy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the brainchild I’ve had for, it feels like a year or so. A long time, anyway. I’ve wanted to post this for a while now, but I wasn’t sure what the response would be.
> 
> As a compromise, I’m posting the first chapter and if a ton of somebodies really want me to continue, I’ll write and post the next chapters on a...semi-regular basis? No promises there.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, wake up!” Harry was hit with a piece of rolled-up parchment. He snapped awake. “I know you fell asleep, your hand stopped moving!” He was subsequently hit two more times.  
  


“Merlin, ‘Mione, calm down; the guy’s awake!” Ron nearly screamed.

Hermione whirled on him. “Oh shut up, Ronald. Focus on your paper!” Harry slowly sat up from his temporary shield, eyes searching.

“I don’t know how moonstone affects potions!”

“Well, it’s your fault for procrastinating on this for so long. You too, Harry!”

“We had _Quidditch practise_ , Hermione,” Harry answered, and was still _bloody_ sore, thank you.

“It went really late, too,” Ron tried desperately.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, either of you!” Hermione sat down sharply and flipped through her textbook, writing furiously.

Ron sighed and turned to Harry. “Christmas break is coming soon, right?” he asked hopefully.

“A week, thank Merlin. I don’t think I could stand another minute with Snape and that toad.”

“Agreed, but let’s try and finish strong,” Hermione said grudgingly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry said. He picked up his quill and started writing what he could. “No point in giving them more ammunition against us.”

Ron let out another sigh. He looked down at his pathetic attempt of an essay and restarted his efforts to get Hermione’s help. Harry stared off into space, trying to think. _Moonstone has… well, it’s got a really bright light. It’s a common ingredient in love potions because of its’…_ He sighed. _What the hell does it do again?_ Harry searched his potions textbook for the missing information.

Not even a minute later, a tawny owl landed next to Harry’s book and started pecking his hand. Saving it from the abuse, Harry used his other hand to take the letter the owl had been holding.

“What’s that, Harry?” Ron asked, grateful for the distraction.

“Dunno. It’s a letter from Snuffles.” He flipped through the, admittedly short, letter. The owl flew away from the Great Hall, likely headed toward the Owlery. “He’s got something to tell me?”

“What’d ya think it is, mate?”

“Not helpful with the properties of moonstone, that’s what,” Hermione said, not even looking up.

“Oh come off it, Hermione!”

~~•~~

Nunnally sat in the gazebo within the palace gardens. It remained much the same as it had during the reigns of her father and brother, with the lush slopes and flowing river.

She took a sip of her tea. Why her brother had come back to mind, she wasn't sure. Nunnally smiled sadly and turned to the newest part of the palace.

Her brother, Lelouch, had been the 99th Emperor. It was a tradition for the ruling members of the royal family to be buried in the Imperial Mausoleum. And yes, this is what the public believed his resting place to be. However, his grave there was reportedly subject to repeated defacement, disfigurement, and six separate grave robbing attempts, the most recent of which being not even three months ago.

Perhaps it was selfish, but Nunnally didn't want her brother to face that. Instead, she had his body buried in the palace gardens.

It was a small section cut off from the rest of the sprawling green; its designers had sworn to silence. Nunnally had flowers planted along the sides; yellow poppies, yellow tulips, and white gardenias. She figured her brother would appreciate the use of Japanese flower language instead of Britannian.

Two tombstones were placed in the centre.

_Lelouch vi Britannia_

_1999-2018_

_Here lies His Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire._

_Knight To Zero_

_Suzaku Kururugi_

_2000-2018_

_Here lies a consummate and invaluable knight to His Highness Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire._

They were tacky, yes, but it's not like Nunnally could pick something else. Lelouch gave his life for the Zero Requiem, and the least she could do was honour his sacrifice.

She sighed and took another sip of her tea. Such musing really wasn't like her.

Light footsteps echoed across the marble floor. Nunnally put her tea down. There was only one person who knew her habit, and he no longer entered the gardens without reason.

“Your Majesty,” The masked man took a quick bow.

Nunnally motioned for him to stand. “What is it, Zero?”

“I was passing your chambers when I heard a loud thud from inside. I entered to make sure you were alright, and…”

“What happened?” Nunnally asked. While he had never been the smartest person in the world, it was rare for Suzaku to be so shaken by strange phenomena. He and Lelouch had spent their last two months together cleaning up the remnants of the Geass Order, and few things bewilder a person after such a task.

“There was an owl, your Majesty. Outside your window, trying to get in. I let it in, and it perched on a chair for a moment before flying away.” Zero held a letter and a wrapped parcel. “These articles were tied to the bird’s leg, and held within its beak.”

Nunnally took the letter -- what material could that be made of? Parchment? -- and read the address.

_Empress Nunnally vi Britannia_

_Gringotts_

She blinked a few times, then turned to her knight. “Suzaku… when was the last time we took a vacation?” Nunnally asked, only half-joking.

“I believe that was Ohgi and Viletta’s wedding, milady.”

36 years, then. “We got _old_ , Suzaku,” Nunnally said, face serious.

Zero’s shoulders shook slightly, but Nunnally had spent enough time to know it was his equivalent of deep laughter. Smiling knowingly, she looked back at the mysterious envelope.

"What is Gringotts?" Nunnally asked rhetorically. If Suzaku knew, he would've said something. She opened the letter.

_To Empress Nunnally vi Britannia,_

_This parcel was sent to you as part of the Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter nee Evans. It is to be given to you, Nunnally vi Britannia, should her surviving son not claim it after his 15th birthday._

_Our delay in this matter has been caused by several Restrictions involving non-magical people and whether or not you were trustworthy with this information. Your ancestors have not been made aware of the Magical world since the reign of Napoleon. However, a recent discovery has proven a familial link between your family and the late Potter line. Therefore, debate and discussion are pointless._

_The parcel contains a diary from both the late Mrs Potter and her mother. We have discovered it to be a highly enchanted artefact, and consequently not the security breach we feared._

_We hope to speak with you on this matter further someday._

_Gringotts, Wizarding Bank_

Nunnally looked at the mysterious parcel. It had a weight to it, yet seemed rather light. She unwrapped it to reveal a book. It looked to be of high quality, with a dark brown leather cover and crisp white pages. Wear at the corners suggested that it was old or used frequently. Maybe both.

Nunnally skimmed through the journal. Eyes growing impossibly large, she stopped after a few minutes.

"Suzaku."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Ask Cornelia if she can take over for a week or so. I need to visit the E.U."


	2. Journey to the Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is tired. Sirius is not. Harry is confused. Business as usual, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Updated: 2020-08-12"
> 
> Well, that happened. My bad.
> 
> Thanks to those who commented and those who read my first ever chapter! Here's another one if you wanna read it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Harry stared in confusion. “Could… could you explain that again?”

“Your mother told us before you were born that she wanted to take you to visit her mother when you turned 13,” Remus explained patiently.

“Unfortunately she died of a heart attack before you turned three months old, but Lily said she wanted to take you to her grave regardless when you were old enough,” Sirius continued. “The way she said it always made it sound like she had some important and regal wisdom to impart.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Moony and I talked about it, and we decided to take you over there since that’s what she wanted to do.”

“As long as that’s alright with you,” Remus added quickly.

“I’d like to,” Harry said quickly. “I… I know a bit about my dad, but I dunno anything about my mom, really. I’d like to get to know her, even if it’s just a little bit.” Sirius and Remus shared a look.

“She used to call you her little prince,” Sirius blurted. “And James and I would call you Prongslet.”

“She was very protective of the people she loved,” Remus added. “Very smart too. Lily excelled in every class she had.”

“I heard she was really good at charms.”

Sirius nodded. “Lils did really well with runes, too. Like, she was awesome.”

“Lily Evans excelled at anything she put her mind to,” Remus said. He smiled. “Kind of like you, Harry.”

Harry snorted. “I doubt that. Just check my Potions grade. But… I would really like to go,” Harry said. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course, Harry,” Sirius said. “Now, the White-Bearded Jailer,” Remus rolled his eyes again, “Should be at some Hogwarts Board Meeting on Saturday. So we can sneak out then!”

“You are far too excited about this,” Remus sighed.

~~•~~

Harry held the flowers close to his chest. Heart pumping, he released a shaky breath. He looked back at the entrance. Sirius-as-a-dog and Remus smiled reassuringly. Emboldened, he took a step forward. Then another. And another.

Harry scanned the names of the graves. Various names long-forgotten stared back; some clean and sharp, others decayed with time. Staring at the stones, he didn’t see the chair in front of him.

He bumped into it, causing him to stumble. He looked up to see an old woman sitting in a wheelchair. The wheelchair he just ran into.

“Oh no, are you okay? I’m so sorry, ma’am,” Harry said quickly. He hoped she wasn’t mad. _Sirius is never gonna let me live this down_.

The woman giggled, cutting through his internal crisis. “It’s perfectly okay, young man. No harm done.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a look at the woman, he was a little puzzled. She donned a plain mint and white dress, but she also wore a white hood, obscuring her face. Harry mentally shrugged. He’d never bothered with fashion, magical or muggle.

The old woman’s wheelchair was parked in front of two graves. Harry looked up to read.

_Frank William Evans_

_1998-2037_

_Beloved Father, Husband, and Son_

_Shirley Evans nee Fenette_

_2001-2036_

_Beloved Mother, Wife, and Daughter_

These were his mom’s parents. His grandparents. His _family_. Harry’s hand tightened around the flowers. He knelt down and placed the flowers between the two graves.

“Did you know them?” the woman asked.

“No,” Harry said. “But I wish I had.” He paused. “Did you?”

“I knew Shirley,” she said. “She was such a kindhearted girl. Always optimistic.” The woman seemed lost in memories. “She was very clumsy. Couldn’t cook to save her life.”

Harry laughed. “Guess I got that. I used to be a nightmare in the kitchen. Glad I grew out of it.” He looked back to see the woman staring at him intently.

“Are you related?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. She was my grandmother.”

“Oh my,” the woman said faintly. “Oh, God.”

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Harry panicked. The last thing he wanted was to have to call the hospital. He was blamed for enough as is.

“Would you... happen to be the son of a woman named Lily Evans?”

Harry blinked. _Uh…_ “Yeah. She was my mom.”

It seemed to be what the woman was looking for. “Oh my God,” She put a hand to her mouth and started crying.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked. In his panic, he had crouched down next to the wheelchair and taken the woman’s other hand in his.

This only seemed to make her cry more, but when she looked up, Harry realized she was smiling. Her free hand cupped Harry’s face as if trying to map it out.

“I received a package from a special bank called Gringotts,” the woman started. “I somehow inherited a diary from a Wizarding family. I wasn’t related to any family myself, but through my brother.

“I learned so much about my brother,” she smiled wistfully. “About the girl he loved, Shirley. How she moved to the E.U. and got married. How she had a daughter that was sired by a dead man and not her husband.

“I learned how my niece was a witch. How she attended a school of magic and fell in love. How she had a son before she was killed. And I now know that her son is still alive.”

Harry felt his legs go numb, and his thought process halted. “Wha…?” he said intelligently.

The woman reached into a bag Harry hadn’t even noticed was there and pulled out a dark brown leather journal. “I’ll give you this and my phone number,” she said, scribbling quickly on some scrap paper with a cheap red pen. She handed the paper and the journal to Harry. “You can call me Nunna. If you wish to talk, then, please. Call me,” Nunna smiled.

~~•~~

Sirius-the-dog shifted back to Sirius-the-godfather. “Oh, what a sweet old lady that was!”

“You’re just saying that because she gave you a few scratches behind your ear,” Remus said.

“Am not,” Sirius pouted. “There was just this, I don’t know, an aura about her? I felt like I could just trust her.”

_Just trust her?_ Harry thought. He pulled out the journal and looked at it, ignoring Sirius and Remus joking about how doglike Sirius actually got.

Harry snuck over to the kitchen, stole one of the abandoned seats, and opened to the first page.

  
_Sure. What could happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get control of and/or create a writing schedule. Here's hoping! :)
> 
> In unrelated news, question for those who watched the Resurrection movie. Some parts seem fun to toy with and others seem like garbage, but it'd be nice to get an opinion from people who actually watched the movie. What things did and didn't you like about it?
> 
> Thanks for hanging around this long, everyone. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo cliffhanger. Yes, I’m terrible. :)


End file.
